The Dragon Wars: A Blood Elf's Secret
by FairyDragon2010
Summary: A young Blood Elf's life is changed forever when her quiet life is thrown into an Ancient war and she must face a secret kept from her since birth.
1. Chapter 1

Kalec watched as The Goldwynn Rangers proudly rode into the packed city streets, their banners flickering lightly in the breeze.

"Not as many lost as I had feared." came a heavy voice "Today is a good day Kalec, so why not join your people in celebration? Do not sit up here in grief. It's not healthy."

Kalec took a moment to glance up at his father, who stood regally in Goldwynn's colors of red and gold.

"The people...They always act differently around me. They always seem afraid."

"Well Kalec, you're uncle's vicious rule still haunts their minds. He cast a shadow on our family that will last until we find a way to erase it. For that reason, we must allow them to see we do not follow in his foot steps. We must place ourselves among them and allow them to see us as their kin, not just the rulers of their city, so Kalec please come join your mother and I in the festivities."

"Maybe some other time. I'm not really feeling up to being around that many people."

"That's too bad. I know Zarim would have wanted you there. Also, word has reached my ears that we'll be promoting a new Ranger General today, and a certain elven officer is up high on the list of prospects."

Kalec's head shot up from the parchment he'd be consumed by moments ago. Without the need to ask, he knew who his father spoke of, and knew why he had brought her up.

"Come now, Kalec." he sighed. "We'll be sure to save you a good seat."

With that, he left Kalec alone, leaving him to stare out at the hills that stretched out towards the early afternoon sun. Letting out a sigh, Kalec rolled up the parchment neatly and tucked it carefully back in it's storage cover.

Meanwhile, in the city's Market Square the Rangers and their mounts were pouring into the city stables. Even amongst the cheering and buzzing excitement that surrounded them, most were somber while few others matched the energy of the people.

"Mirna, have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"There's talk that Nevaria's the top choice for the Ranger General promotion." Talyon smirked.

"You really think Zarim would have picked her over Thalrion? She's had less than half his military experience." she said while tossing her mud covered pack onto the stone floor.

"Do you honestly think Zarim would have picked anyone else? We all know she was his favorite officer."

"Alright you two. We haven't even been back an hour and you're already being sucked in to the city gossip? Even a war doesn't effect you two. Now stop you're jabbering, we need to get ready for the ceremony. You know the Queen doesn't want us there still covered in blood, dirt, and looking like we just got back from a 5 month war." scolded Nevaria who now stood in the door way with her arms crossed.

"But we did. I don't see why she doesn't want them seeing us like this."

"Doesn't matter if we don't really understand why. If the Queen says to wear your dress leathers, we wear our dress leathers." she said, rolling her eyes at the horrified looks on Mirna and Talyon's faces.

"Oh and by the way, we weren't really gossiping Ria. You should know better than anyone that Zarim would have wanted you to take his place."

"You know Talyon, now that you mention it, that very well could be true. Zarim was very good friends with the Prince, and everyone knows Kalec's had his eye on you for a while. No better why to get better access to you than by making sure your his Ranger General. Do you know how much time Zarim spent with Kalec before this war?"

"Now I really know you two have had to have sustained some type of brain injury while we were gone." Nevaria said while unloading her DragonHawk's travel bags.

"What makes you say that?"

"You both are sitting here saying I'll not only be picked over much more qualified officers for Ranger General, plus you're saying that Prince Kalec has some secrete crush on me? That screams post-war trauma."

"Oh just you wait and see. We'll prove you wrong, Ria." snorted Talyon while nudging Mirna slightly.

As Mirna and Talyon finished tying up their mounts, Nevaria quickly washed herself and pulled on her dress leathers that had been safely tucked away in her Hawk's stall while they were away. While fluttering his Gem green wings, he nudged Neveria's shoulder uneasily.

"Shh, it's alright. We'll leave right after the ceremony and we'll go home Anar." she whispered while stroking the dark green strip that adorned his head. Much like herself, Anar wasn't too comfortable around crowds but they both tolerated them. She knew the ceremony wouldn't last too long then she'd get out of the city as fast as Anar could carry her, and they'd be back home on the edge of the forest where her family had lived for almost 2000 years.

"Nevaria! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!" came a young voice from the street.

"Calanon!

The blonde haired boy came running into the stables and quickly wrapped his arms around his sister.

"We were so glad when we heard you made it home safely. After the reports we'd heard come in, I was so scared you weren't coming back."

"Cal, you should know better than that. Nothing could keep me away from my favorite little brother."

"But I'm your only little brother." he said with an odd look on his face.

"Exactly, so of course you're my favorite."

"Hah, we figured he'd find you first. No matter where you're at, I'm sure he could find you. Even before the Blood Knights."

"Father? What are you doing here?"

"Well, like Cal said, we were all so worried about you and he couldn't wait to see you. So we figured we'd just come celebrate with everyone else for once. Plus, your sister was wanting to come in town to do some shopping anyway."

"Saphrina's here? Is she with mother?"

"Nah, you're mother went to get us seats in the Square, and who knows where your sister is. Even though you two are twins, you're both so different." he said with a strange tone in his voice.

"I bet I could tell you where she's at. Probably scouting out a future husband or something."

"Now, now Ria. You are both getting closer to marrying age every day. Rina is just looking ahead of time."

"She really doesn't think I'll get married first does she? You know how I feel about arranging marriages like that."

"Ria, my dear. It's better we not discuss that here. You know your mother still refuses to believe her twin daughters are so competitive. Just let her enjoy her ignorant bliss and we'll cross that bridge when it comes time."

"Father, I'm not the competitive one. That's all Saphrina. Sometimes I think I just play along to keep her off my back. And sometimes, I really have to wonder how we can be twins. We're nothing alike. Heck, we don't even look alike."

Neveria saw something in her Father's eyes that she'd never seen before. It was almost as if he was hiding something from her. After all, she was the odd one of the family. Both her mother and father had the traditional Sunshine gold hair that had a staple of the Silverstream family since forever, yet her hair was a medium azure, and it contrasted greatly against her silver eyes. That fact alone constantly stirred in the back of her mind, but yet again she pushed it away and chalked it up to be some odd quirk.

"We'd better get going Calanon, your mother will be wondering where we ran off to." he said, taking the small boy's hand.

"All right Father."

"I'll see you guys at home after the ceremony. I'm sure I'll get stuck here doing something, I always seem to."

"Love you Ria! We'll be right up front!"

"You guys got really good seats. How'd that happen? Aren't those seats normally reserved for officers and other members of the royal court?"

"Yeah but King Krasa reserved them. Not sure why but I'm not complaining, and you know your mother surely isn't."

Nevaria let out a small laugh and waved one last time to her younger brother as he disappeared down the street, dragging their father along.

"You ready, Ria?"

"Oh jeeze Taylon, you startled me."

"Seriously? I caught you off guard? Thanks for the compliment." he said with a smirk. "Shall I be your escort? No lovely lady should go alone."

Nevaria rolled her eyes playfully but took Taylon's extended arm none the less. As they made their way towards the city square, there was hardly room to breath. The only way into the square was a small path cleared by the palace Blood Guards, which was the only spot where one could see the stone pavement they were walking on.

"Guess this is a really big deal. They must really be naming the new Ranger General tonight."

"This soon? We just lost Zarim. Shouldn't we at least wait until his funeral?"

"Ria...The new Ranger General is the one who proceeds over Zarim's funeral. Guess they view it as a passing of the torch."

"I didn't know that."

"Well yeah, you hadn't joined the Rangers when Zarim was promoted."

Finally Taylon and Nevaria found their seats, marked by their family seals or crests and luckily they were right next to each other. Nevaria giggled under her breath as she saw Cal waving frantically from a few rows over, which seemed to be causing Saphrina come sort of distress.

Moments later, Prince Kalec joined the Queen and King on the balcony that looked over the Square. Even over all the hushed voices, Kalec's carried to every inch of the Square, even without the need for magical aid. She watched him carefully as she noticed how much taller Kalec stood over the other elves around him, but his mother and father were the same. Assuming it had to be a family trait her eyes found their way to his perfect face, even by elven standards.

"Ria, you're staring." Taylon whispered as he nudged her slightly.

"No, I'm just listening. You know I tend to space out a bit."

"Uh-huh. I'm sure."

She turned her head quickly, refusing to allow her skin to betray her slight embarrassment.

"With the passing of Ranger General Zarim Windrider, now comes a time of mourning. And like the darkness of night, our mourning with give rise to great celebration. Being a close friend of Zarim's, I know personally he would have only wanted one to carry on as his replacement as Goldwynn's Ranger General.

The crowd fell uncomfortably slight as they clung to every word that Kalec spoke. Even the wind died down as if even the earth beneath their feet wanted to hear his every word.

"This Ranger has proved themselves in many ways, both in battle and in our every day life. Zarim passes his title onto you...Nevaria Silverstream."

The Rangers broke out in an ear splitting cheer as Nevaria sat in her chair, almost in near shock. Zarim had chosen her?

"Ria, go. He's waiting for you." Taylon had to nearly shout, breaking her out of her stupor.

Quickly jumping from her seat, she fought through the number of excited Rangers to Kalec's side. What he held in his hand made her heart stop for a moment. In his left hand, Kalec carried Zarim's bow; the bow of the Ranger General. She still couldn't believe it as she took it in her hand and felt it's energy pulse through her body. As it did, she heard it hum a sad, yet cheering tune and only she seemed to hear.

Again, the crowd erupted into an ever louder cheer as the rest of the city joined in with the Rangers, as she held the bow above her head, silently wishing Zarim was still there.

The rest of the night was a complete blur as her mind still fought it's inabilty to absorb what had happened in the last few days. After a nearly sleepless night, sunrise came early. As it started to shine through her window, Nevaria was already dress in the black robes of mourning, the hood pulled up over her azure hair which hung down past her shoulders.

In just minutes, the funeral parade would be here. All of the Royal family, the Rangers, and Zarim's family would be there when they reached his funeral pyre. She, along with Kalec and his widow would speak a few words before sending his soul to rest with their ancestors.

Even Anar seemed to know the sadness that hung in the air as Nevaria mounted him. Without a word, he flew at Kalec's side, allowing Kalec to see the few tears that ran down Nevaria's face. She did her best to not look at Kalec, knowing his face was filled with the same sadness as her own. His bright eyes were as empty as hers. Zarim had been a close friend to both of them. In a way, he felt more of a brother than a commander, and now there was a gap that she knew would probably never be filled.

"How are you fairing Nevaria?"

"As well as could be expected, your Majesty. And you sir?"

"Just Kalec, please. I'm here as his friend, not his Prince. As for how I'm doing..."

Kalec didn't have to answer, for Nevaria already knew what he meant to say. Things were silent between them, but only for a few moments.

"He wanted to you carry that bow, he refused to let anyone else have it. He knew what he was doing, so do not doubt yourself Nevaria."

"But I still have to ask why? I've only been a Ranger a short time compared to the other officers. Any one of them would have been a better choice for Zarim's replacement."

"Yes, Zarim did have a number of excellent officers to choose from, but yet he saw something in you that he found in no one else. Zarim knew he could count on you to protect our people just as he did."

Fresh tears began to form in her eyes, as just as one slid down her face, Kalec quickly brushed it away.

"You know he wouldn't want you crying. He always use to say..."

"Don't waste your tears on those who have gone on to the sky. Save them for those who must struggle on in this chaotic world." she finished, drying the rest of her unshed tears.

Everyone came to a hault when they reached a large clearing in the forest. In it's center stood the largest Golden Oak in the forest, and at it's base was something Ria hoped she'd never had to see again. Under it's red and golden leaves, a black lined robe covered Zarim's body as it rested on a giant, yet elegant pyre. The hundreds of logs had been soaked overnight in scented oils, awaiting the flaming arrow that would release him.

As the Rangers gathered around, they too wore long black robes or cloaks, Ria's nerves began to settle slightly. They were her other family, those who she had fought besides and shed blood for. And they had given blood for her as well these past 100 years. Once everyone settled down, Nevaria was the first to speak.

"Zarim was the greatest man I had ever had to pleasure of knowing. He was great in a way many others will never know. He wasn't know for being a great war hero, a strong man, but he was selfless. He was known and loved for how much he cared for his kin. Zarim would have given his own life to save someone in need, even if it was someone he didn't know. In the end, Zarim gave his life for one of his Rangers, and he wouldn't have wanted it to be any other way. That was his idea of a honored death. Now I know I cannot and will not ever replace Zarim, but as your new Ranger General I will do my best to follow in his great footsteps. I will follow his lead and protect our people with the same love that Zarim had and keep our legacy great."

Before she could start to cry again, she went to his widow's side and took her hand. At her side was Zarim's only son, who could have been his father's twin. When she took her seat again, Kalec placed a comforting hand on hers.

"You did wonderfully." he whispered before getting up to speak his good byes. As Kalec reached the end of his speech, she finally learned how close he and Zarim had truly been. He finally took an arrow and lit it on fire, motioning for Nevaria to come forward. Bow in hand, her hands trembled as she took the flaming arrow in her own.

As she placed the arrow in the notch of the bow, the bow hummed it's good bye to Zarim, helping to steady her shaking hands.

"Good Bye my friend." she whispered almost magically into the bow as she released the arrow.

She stood there, almost frozen to the spot as everyone began to make their way back to the city. Until the pyre was complete, four Blood Knights stood watch over Zarim's body. Tomorrow morning, at first light he would be buried under the great tree. Only when Anar nudged her arm gently did Nevaria pull back her hood back on and headed back home where she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Kalec sat at the table in his study, watching the late night marketplace begin to slowly empty as the sun made it's way in over the white marble walls still not believing Zarim's funeral had been hours ago. He jumped as his door burst open in a fury, stunning him out of his thoughts.

"Why are you not dressed?!" his mother shouted.

"Dressed? There was nothing planned for this evening."

"Did you not hear your father last night? Ranger General Silverstream and her family will be here any moment for dinner!"

"What?"

"Just get dressed. We're meeting in the private dinning hall."

Kalec nearly slammed the book on his table closed and in a blur, rushed to his room. Tearing off his class robes, he changed into his rich blue dinner dress robes.

In the door way, his father stood smirking.

"I do not believe I have ever seen you move that fast before, Kalec. I guess we were right about the feelings you have for this girl, and maybe I even underestimated it."

Kalec smirked back as he finished dressing and followed his father down into the lower levels.

Xanion paced uneasily, continuously glancing outside through the open window.

"Where is Nevaria? She was suppose to be back home by now." Xanion said under his breath as he paced just outside the front door.

"She's always late Father. I told you not to let her go with the Rangers on their hunting trip today. They can never take less than 5 hours on a hunt. Besides, what are we doing tonight anyway?" Saphrina scoffed.

"Nevaria has to be at the palace before sun set."

"The palace? What are we going there for?"

"We? Oh no, I need you to stay home and watch Calanon. The Queen herself requested a private dinner with Ria, your mother and myself."

"The Queen? You mean you're having a private dinner with the Royal family? The whole Royal Family?"

"I would assume so yes."

"That's not fair."

"Not fair? Probably won't be anything too exciting. Probably just Ranger business."

"But it would be the perfect time to present myself to Prince Kalec. If I play my cards right, I could maybe have him as a mate before next winter."

"What?" he said in near shock.

"I love Kalec, and I want to try and get a marriage arranged. You know the Queen loves our family so it's very possible."

"Rina, please calm yourself. Marriage is not a competition, especially not between you and Ria."

"But Father, if I was to marry Kalec, I would bring great pride to our family and finally be out of her shadow!"

"Saphrina, that's enough!"

"Everything okay in here?" Nevaria asked with a confused look on her face as she set her hunting bow down on the table.

"Your sister was just heading up to her room. Now go get dressed, we have a dinner to attend to."

"We do?"

"Yes. We have to be at the palace very soon."

"Why are we having dinner at the palace?"

"I'll explain on the way there, you just go get dressed."

About ten minutes later, Nevaria rushed down to the carriage and jumped inside with her mother as her father closed the door behind her.

" Do you know why we're going to the palace?"

"Some business needs attending too. The Queen asked us there herself."

"Oh."

Once they reached the Palace's Sun Court, a number of servants greeted them.

"Welcome Ranger General and family. Their Majesties have been awaiting your arrival, they are in the private dinning quarters. Follow me please."

The elder elf led them to a large room, rounded in shape with a rich fabrics that hung on the walls, and over the door ways was draped a sheering, almost glittering silk. In the center was an elegant fireplace, surrounded by large luxurious cushions and benches that sat low to the ground.

"Please make yourselves comfortable, and thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Thank you, your Highness for inviting us to dine with you this evening." he said as he bowed to the Queen, who wore a deep purple gown. The king was a near contrast in a fiery red.

"Enough with the court formalities, Please sit and help yourselves to food and drink. And Nevaria, how are you fairing?" laughed the King. "The new uniform suits you well."

"I'm more than well your Highness. As for the uniform, it will take some getting use to."

"The Queen and I, and Kalec as well know Zarim chose well. We all know you will lead our armies well."

"Which brings us to the meaning of this gathering." the Queen stated after clearing her throat.

Nevaria froze as she met the Queen's gaze. Something told her she needed to be running, but her legs kept her on the floor.

"Nevaria, we want you to marry Kalec." the Queen stated a little too bluntly before taking a drink of her wine.

"What?" called a shocked Kalec from the doorway behind them, the look on his face matching the one that was on Nevaria's.

"Oh Kalec, there you are. We were just getting to the details of your wedding."

"What wedding? I never answered." Nevaria nearly shouted.

"Honestly, my dear. We weren't asking. We've already made arrangements and you'll be married under the next Solar Eclipse." the Queen snapped back.

"I don't even get a say in this? Did you know?" she quickly looked at her mother and father. The looks on their faces told her everything. "Did you?" she said to Kalec.

"I can't see what say you'd want in this. Kalec is an excellent choice for a mate." answered her mother, sending Nevaria's temper nearly boiling over.

"No. No, absolutely not." she stated forcefully as she ran and vanished out of sight.

"Nevaria! Wait!" Kalec shouted as he ran after her.

The Queen turned and glared down at Xanion and Rytella.

"It seems we've made a mistake. I thought you said she would be more than willing to marry Kalec."

Nevaria ran until she reached the middle of the Sun garden maze near the Ranger's guild on the other side of the city. Most people didn't know how to reach the center, so it could take someone days to find her in here. The same questions flooded through her mind repeatedly. How could they do this? Force her to marry Kalec? Was she really just an object to given away at demand?

"Nevaria? Where are you? I'm sorry! I had no idea they had planned this."

Kalec stood silent for a moment, praying Nevaria would answer him and give up on hiding.

"Please Nevaria, please..."


	2. Chapter 2

Nevaria ran until she reached the middle of the Sun garden maze near the Ranger's guild on the other side of the city. Most people didn't know how to reach the center, so it could take someone days to find her in here. The same questions flooded through her mind repeatedly. How could they do this? Force her to marry Kalec? Was she really just an object to given away at demand?

"Nevaria? Where are you? I'm sorry! I had no idea they had planned this."

Kalec stood silent for a moment, praying Nevaria would answer him and give up on hiding.

"Please Nevaria, please..."

She sighed softly and stepped out from her hiding place and met Kalec face to face. Only here did she notice he stood at least a head and a half taller than she did, even in her heeled boots.

"I'm so sorry Nevaria. My mother...She's not the easiest person to handle. Even my father can't keep hold of her sometimes."

'I can see this." she nearly spat.

"So you have to believe me. I would have never agreed to this. If you were to marry me...I'd want it to be your choice, not because someone told you to do so."

She was taken back by the deep sincerity in his voice and the longing in his eyes.

"I just...I don't know Kalec. Not that you're not an amazing choice but that's just a big decision to make that quickly." she said shifting uneasily.

"So you think I'm hot?"

"That's not what I said." she said with a playful smirk.

"Well, let me talk to mother. Because, Nevar..."

"Just Ria please. Only my parents, mainly my mother call me that."

"Ria...I can't really. I don't really know how to say this, but honestly, I love you. I have since the first night I met you. Do you remember that night?"

"It was the same night I joined the Rangers. Zarim drug me along and we ran into each other at the party over at the Wildgrove's farm."

"You were the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid my eyes on, and trust me I've seen a great many beautiful things."

"Not sure how to take that...but you are quiet the smooth talker aren't ya?"

"Must be a family trait. You should hear my father when he gets going. I'm pretty sure he could talk to sun out of the sky."

Nevaria let out a sigh as the small smile faded from her face. Her mind still wasn't ready to wrap itself around everything that had happened the last few days. Zarim was normally the one who she went to talk this kinda stuff out, but that wasn't possible anymore. And now, she was his replacement and had the whole weight of Goldwynn's survival on her shoulders.

"What's on your mind?"

"Just a lot to take in. Everything with Zarim, and the promotion, not to mention I didn't plan on getting married this soon. I mean Rina's the one who can't wait, so maybe your parents should have offered her the gig."

"Did you not hear me Ria? I don't want your sister."

"Why not? She'd die to be your bride."

"She's nothing like you. Besides, have you seen Rina and how she flirts with everyone? I don't want someone like that."

Nevaria covered her mouth as she stifled a small laugh.

"So, Ria...I have a new offer for you."

"Okay?"

"How about we give this thing a test run and see how it goes? Maybe treat this like a normal courting thing, and then maybe it'll lead to bigger and better things."

"How's your mother going to react?"

"She'll get over it. My father's word is the final say."

"Oh...Well, let's go ahead and give this a shot."

"So how's dinner sound? Tomorrow night? Just us?"

"When and Where?"

"How about we meet here around 7p.m?"

"Sounds good to me. Formal dress?

"No, not formal. I have to wear this stuff all the time, so casual sounds best."

"Well, I guess we'd better be heading back. Otherwise they might send out the entire palace guard out after us.

"Don't worry about the guard. Follow me, I'll get you out of the city." Kalec said, taking her hand and leading her out of the labyrinth that was Goldwynn City.

The next evening, Ria sat in her room flipping back and forth through the book she held in her hands blankly. She rolled her eyes as she saw Saphrina's shadow appear at her feet.

"What is your problem?!" Saphrina screamed loud enough, it scared the birds off the tree outside.

"What are you talking about?" Ria answered, trying to act as if she knew nothing.

"I can't believe you rejected Kalec's marriage proposal! What's wrong with your head?"

"It wasn't really a proposal Rina, it was more of an order from the Queen."

"You're still crazy. I would have accepted before the Queen finished asking. You're so lucky they didn't arrest you for that, especially since you just ran out of there like a mad-woman."

"Well, I'm not like you Rina."

"What is that suppose to mean exactly?"

"Ria! The carriage is here, best not to keep Kalec waiting." called their mother from downstairs.

"Kalec? What's he doing here? I thought you said you turned him down?"

"That's none of your business Rina."

"We'll see about that." she scoffed as she bolted downstairs before Ria was even able to grab her bag.

"Oh Kalec, what brings you to our little neck of the woods?" asked Rina slyly, almost shocked at the fact that the Prince stood in her home.

"I'm here for Ria, is she ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm right here Kalec." she said, pushing by Saphrina lightly. "Ready to go?"

"Whenever you are my lady."

Just outside the door, a white carriage waited. Kalec stepped ahead of her, and pulled the door open quickly.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I know I'm a little late."

"I was actually going to ask the same thing, your Highness."

"Ria, what did I tell you about that? It's just Kalec."

As Ria stepped into the carriage she froze for a moment. On the seat was a set of Ranger leathers and boots.

"What's this?"

"I figured you'd want have dinner, just the two of us. And I thought you'd be more comfortable if we didn't do it at the palace."

"Kalec..."

"What? Did I say something wrong?" he asked, hesitant to shut the door behind him.

"No, nothing's wrong. I've just...you really didn't have to do this."

"Ria, I want to make you happy. But just you wait, there's more to come."

"You're not trying to cloud my thoughts with all this chivalry are you?"

"I would never want to do that. I just want you to be happy."

Ria wasn't sure what to say as the carriage pulled off with a slight jolt. She sat quietly, staring out the window, almost scared to say something to Kalec as her face kept burning each time she tried to look at him.

"Alright...What's going on in the head of yours?"

"Nothing. Just wondering what else you have planned."

"You'll just have to wait and see. You know I can't ruin the surprise before it happens."

"You know you really should try and surprise a ranger. Things might not end up very well for you."

"Oh I doubt you could do much to hurt me."

Suddenly the carriage came to a hard stop, sending Nevaria flying across the seat and into Kalec's lap.

"What just happened?"

"Stay here, I'll go check." Kalec said as he slowly got out of the carriage.

Ria watched carefully, as it seemed even Kalec was on edge as he made him way to the front where he vanished from her sight. She flinched slightly as a deep, almost reptilian voice spoke, angry towards Kalec.

"Well if it isn't Prince Kalec. I was hoping I'd find you here."

"What do you want Ayran?" Kalec snapped.

"I want what's rightfully mine! I want the crown you stole from me!"

"Ayran, the crown isn't your birthright. It never was."

Ria's skin began to crawl as she felt the tension between the two begin to rise. Slowly she opened the carriage door and stepped out, wanting to run to Kalec's side.

"Now, what do we have here Kalec? A pretty little she-elf? I didn't think you'd ever stoop to the same level as Yura's pathetic flight." the hooded figure hissed as he snapped his fingers.

Before she could react, she felt herself being tackled to the ground by three large figures.

"Ayran, you and your filth had better keep your hands off her." Kalec growled.

"Or what? We both know you're too soft to fight me. We both know you're too much of a coward." he said, running his icy cold fingers through Nevaria's dark hair.

Out of pure instinct, her head turned quickly and her teeth bit down hard on his exposed hand. His blood tasted like pure metal and was darker than any she'd ever seen before.

"How dare you mortal! Seems you've got quiet the spirited one. I suppose she would make a fine Queen once she's been tamed down a bit."

"Get away from her."

"What if I don't want to? She is very pleasing to the eyes. It's not as if you'll expose your flight's secrete just to protect this lesser being. She's nothing to that greatness that we are."

"Kalec? What is he talking about?" Nevaria struggled to ask as the three men pushed down on her harder, crushing her into the ground.

"Oh this makes it even better. She really doesn't know. I guessed you'd at least tell your mate about what you really are."

Nevaria laid on the ground, speechless as she stared at Kalec, almost begging for some sort of answer as to what was happening. She had never seen anyone like this before, and his voice made her skin crawl with a deep and uneasy feeling of trouble. Kalec stared into her wondering eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh you're so predictable. If you won't tell her, please allow me. You see my sweet she-elf, your boyfriend here isn't as he appears. His elven skin hides a deep and rare secrete, as does mine. And by the look on your face I'll just have to show you."

He pulled back his hood and removed his cloak. Although he looked like a Blood Elf, his skin was icy blue and he stood just inches shorter than Kalec. Suddenly, his elven form began to melt away and he grew larger than any creature Nevaria had ever seen. His pale skin now shimmered in the light in the most perfect blue color that even shamed the mountain streams. She held her eyes open, almost afraid to blink as if this creature before her was a part of some ongoing nightmare.

"So what's it going to be Kalec? You'll either chose to fight me, or I'll be forced to rip her throat out." he hissed through gleaming, sharpened teeth.

Just as the hooded figure had done just moments before, Kalec too began to change. Nevaria's heart beat heavily in her throat and chest as she watched Kalec become even larger than the other beast. His color was flawless, and she could feel the magic pouring out around him.

"Dragons..." she finally gasped under her breath as one of her captors pressed her down harder into the ground. She could not believe what she saw just yards from her waking eyes. Dragon's were nearly forgotten ancient creatures, creatures that had passed into legend and myth in the cultures of many. Yet, before her now stood two giant Blue beasts.

She flinched slightly as the smaller Dragon began to chuckle.

"You really do care for this worthless mortal elf? A species far below your own? How pathetic. My father was right, you are weak and don't deserve to lead our flight! You're a disgrace to our bloodline!"

"We're a dying race, Aryan. We both know this. In order to carry on we must find new ways to continue our blood line. We must adapt as the Red flight has."

"Pssht. Yura has done nothing but polluted her blood with those of mortals. It disgusts me, the thought of our kind mating with mortals."

Nevaria felt the pressure and grip on her loosen as her captors continued to be drawn into the Dragon's growing argument and she felt them become more and more anxious.

Ayran was the first to move, his giant teeth nearly clamping down into Kalec's throat. She was amazed that even beasts of their size could move so quickly. Kalec's great wings lifted him into the air before Nevaria could blink, and an ice storm rained down on Ayran, causing a great cry of pain to ring throughout the empty forest.

Nevaria did the best she could to protect her ears from the deafening scream as two of her captors ran to the aid of their master. Knowing this was her only chance she quickly loosened one arm and grabbed the small blade tucked in her belt. Thrusting the blade upward, she dug the blade deeply into the soft skin around his exposed neck. Before he could even make a sound, a dark, foul smelling substance covered his robes and the grass beneath it's feet, rotting it instantly.

Planting her feet firmly, she jumped up quickly and made a dash for the storage box on the back of the carriage. Nearly breaking the lid as she flung it open, she quickly grabbed her Ranger's bow and the quiver full of blue tipped arrows. As another of the hooded figures headed towards her, he too transformed, but it was not as she expected.

In place of a great beast stood a dark bewildering creature. His scales were darker than the midnight sky. Unlike Kalec and Aryan, he walked on 4 legs, yet still had another set of arms. In place of a beautiful wings, he possessed a more serpentine body. Quickly she grabbed an arrow from her quicker and notched it carefully in her bow and drew back as the creature began running towards her.

Her first arrow knicked off his chest, barely making a dent in the hard, black scales. Cursing silently to herself and jumping over a log she notched another arrow and let out a breath as she let it go. This time, the arrow sunk itself deeply into the soft tissue of the creatures neck. Taking only moment, this one two fell to the ground, spewing a sickly green ooze over the ground.

Turning his attention from Kalec to the now troublesome elf and the bodies of his two comrades, Ayran shot a screaming pack of sharp ice shards her way. Suddenly she felt herself being pushed out of harms way, as if she weighed no more than a feather. She saw as many of the ice shards dug themselves into Kalec's shimmering scales.

"Kalec!"

"Ria, get out of here."

"No! I can't just leave you here."

The air was shocked by another scream of pain and Nevaria's heart stopped beating. But the sound wasn't from Kalec as she had first thought. Ayran's scales burned a bright red, as if they were hot coals.

"Yura!" Kalec cheered.

Ayran looked horrified at the arrival of another, but kept his focus on Kalec.

"You may have won this time cousin, but you'd better keep a close eye on your she-elf." Aryan shouted as hir slightly burnt wings lifted him into the cloud cover, and he vanished.

"Kalec..." Nevaria gasped as she ran to his side where a large gash continued to leak blood that began to drown the grass around him. She placed her hands over the wound, and they barely cover two of his large scales. "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing child. Kalec will heal on his own in time. You need not worry."

The voice was warm, calming and peaceful, almost like a wondrous stream. She stood as tall as Kalec, but shown a fiery red. Upon her head were great horns that formed a Draconian type of crown.

"Who..." Nevaria stammered, unable to form proper words in the shadow of this elegant creature.

"I am Yura. Life Binder and Queen of the Dragon flights. How do you fare young Nevaria?" the great Red seemed to whisper.

"How is it you know who I am?"

"All life is known to me, young one. Now, Kalec are you are able to fly and bear your young mate with you?" Yura asked, turning to look at the still bleeding Kalec with concern.

"Yes, Life Binder." Kalec answered, while forcing himself back onto his feet, stretching his giant wings.

"Nevaria, I ask that you come with us. Kalec will bear you to our homeland. We must alert the others as to what has happened today."

Kalec lowered his giant head and motioned for Nevaria to climb onto his back without question. At first she hesitated, almost afraid to touch his scales as the swirls of magic nearly sent her into a drunken dream.

"Hold on tight."

Unsure if it was due to instinct or slight fear, her legs tightened and her body stooped against his great neck. The ground below them began to speed by mile by mile in a blink, and soon it was gone. As she shielded her eyes from the blinding sun, she recognized a few small islands just off the coast. They were flying straight into the Veiled Sea. No one in their recorded history had even dared travel this far north, as the mist was too think for even the sharpest of elven eyes to see through.

As time continued to fly by as they traveled even farther north. Soon, a heavy chill hung in the air and stole the breath from Ria's lungs, and sent violent chills down her spine.

"We're almost there Ria. Sorry I didn't think to bring you something warm to wear. The cold's never bothered me."

"I'll be fine Kalec." she had to nearly shout while she fought to keep her voice from shaking. She figured, after what just happened, worrying about her was the last thing he needed to be doing.

Soon, the mist began to thin out and land began to appear under them. As her eyes began to adjust to the bright light unveiled by the disappearing mist, a land of crystal ice and sparkling waters stunned her.

"Wow."

"Welcome to Coldarra. Home of the Wyrmrest Accord, dwelling place of the Dragon Flights and Kingdom of the Blue Flight."

As she looked around at the amazing scene before her, her skin began to tingle. This land was seeping with magic, almost as if the magic had created the land itself. Suddenly her ears began to pick up a strange sound...hundreds of beating wings.

"Kalec...I think we've got company." she said, looking around almost in a panic.

"Hmm...Very good hearing. They're still a ways off but they'll be here soon. The other flights are answering the Dragon Queen's call."

"How many flights are there?"

"There's five. Blue, Red, Black, Gold and Ivory. Yura's the Aspect of the Red Flight, but as the Dragon Queen, all flights answer to her."

"Who's the leader of your flight?" Nevaria said, stooping back against his scales in an attempt to hear his answer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who's the leader of your flight?" Nevaria said, stooping back against his scales in an attempt to hear his answer.

Kalec chuckled in a deep Draconian tone, but didn't answer. She clung to him tightly, yet carefully to avoid dislodging any of Kalec's azure scales as Kalec dove down towards a giant pillar of ice. As they neared the tower, Ria couldn't believe her eyes. It wasn't made of ice at all, but of a sparkling white marble, carved intricately into a delicate yet strong spiral.

The tower pierced the sky and made her feel even smaller, although in their world she was already small as she was the same size as one claw. As Kalec carefully touched down in an open air chamber near the top of the tower, Ria huddled close as other dragons began to as well. There were hues of blue that ranged from ocean mist to the deepest night sky. They soon were joined by hues of red, gold, and rich ivories, but she had yet to see a Black.

Great stone archways circled the room, each with a large glittering orb, beaming the color of each of the flights. Her eyes rested on Yura, who stood proudly under the great red orb next to smaller male, who she guessed to be Yura's mate. A great Gold dragon landed under the Gold, and as she turned to Kalec, he raised his head proudly as it nearly touched the ice colored orb. As the numerous other dragons began to arrive, Nevaria noticed that Yura and Kalec were much larger than the others, along with the Great Gold. Suddenly it hit her...Kalec was the Aspect of the Blue Flight.

She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of that before. That explained why he had dodged her earlier inquiry into the Blue Aspect, and why his attacks towards Ayran seemed much more powerful. As the number of dragon's continued to increase, she remembered her size and she slunk even closer to Kalec, nearly disappearing in his great wings as she began to feel more uneasy.

Yura's energetic voice rang loudly over everyone's murmurers, cries, and shouts causing an almost eerie silence to fill the air.

"I thank you all for coming so quickly, my kin. This is a sad day and it pains me to bring you such terrible news, this close to our new coming moon." Yura then paused, as if hesitant to speak again. "Our brothers and sisters of the black flight have betrayed us."

Chaos erupted as the flights jumbled in panic and the stone beneath Ria quaked uneasily under their claws.

"Please, Aspects! Calm your flights. I know this is terrible news." Yura shouted, trying to settle the panicking flights.

A pale white dragon was the first to speak, and her voice made Ria feel as if she were walking through a dream. By this point, she was starting to feel sick. Any of her people would have drank this in and enjoyed the swirling high the magic provided, but not her. Shaking her head to try to rid herself of the cloudy feeling, she turned her attention back to Yura and the Pale one.

"Life-Binder, How is it we know the whole flight has turned against us? There has been many times in our history where a small number of a flight have fought against us. What have you seen that has drawn this conclusion?" asked the White, who seemed to speak as if she was not entirely in the chaos that surrounded her.

"My dear Veerya, I have witnessed with my own eyes the dark and ancient magic Rhovarian meddles in. It was Rhovarian himself who took the life of my mate Zapharyn."

A gasp filled the air, meshing with the hushed murmurers.

"Why would Rhovarian turn against us?" boomed the Gold's deep voice.

"I cannot answer that Durion. Although from what my flight has gathered, it seems our brother Rhovarian has lost his mind and abandoned his duty as a Guardian of this world. He's even moved to attack the mortal races."

"Attack the mortal races? Why would he do such a thing? That could expose us all! Our secrecy has been the only thing allowing us to rebuild our numbers!"

"Have any of the mortals discovered us?" Durion turned to ask the Dragon Queen.

"Only one." Yura answered, turning to Kalec.

"We must silence this mortal before they reveal us at once. Yura, we can't have this mortal running around, we must put an end to them." Durion growled.

"No!" shouted Kalec, flaring his great wings.

"Why do you of all protest? It is thanks to mortals that your flight was nearly wiped out. Do you wish to be erased from our world?" Durion flared back at him.

"I would never want to cause Kalec or any of the flights any harm!" Nevaria finally shouted over the dragon's deafening echo, stepping out from Kalec's shadow, sending the flights into a frenzy.

"You brought it here! First you allow our secrete to be know, and how you bring the mortal to our home? How dare you bring her here to our sacred place!" Durion continued to shout, snapping his great jaws towards Nevaria.

"Durion! It was by my order, that Kalec brought her here today. Only in need of protecting those he loves, was Kalec forced to reveal his true self to this she-elf." Yura growled, stepping between the two male Aspects.

"We were attacked by Ayran and three Black Dragonkin, just outside Goldwynn city. I would risk no harm to her." Kalec said, with a defensive tone in his now calm voice.

Durion was silent as his gaze turned to Nevaria. Meeting the great Gold's eyes sent a chill down Ria's spine.

"Ayran? He's in league with the Black dragon's?"

"Yes. There's no doubt that Rhovarian is using him to try and access our Magic stores here. If he's betrayed his Guard, the earth no longer provides him with it's magic for certain." Kalec hissed.

"That still doesn't explain why he attacked you. Ayran knows he has no chance against an Aspect, even with Dragonkin to aid him."

"I'm not sure, but he did seem very interested by my...company." Kalec said, motioning toward Nevaria.

"A Blood elf? Why?"

"If he's in league with the Black Flight, the fact that you chose a mortal as a mate...He views it as your weakness."

"Young blood elf, what is your name?" Veerya, the Ivory asked sleepily.

"My name is Nevaria Silverstream. Ranger General of Goldwynn City."

"Nevaria?" spoke out a Gold who was only dwarfed by Durion. He pushed his way to the center of the room and stared at her. "I knew they would make you Ranger General."

"Excuse me?" she asked, confused as to how this Gold knew anything about her.

"I suppose you wouldn't recognize me in this form." the dragon smirked in an oddly familiar tone. Soon the dragon began to shrink, until a familiar face stood before her.

"Zarim? But you...you're...I saw you die." Nevaria stammered.

"It had to be done, I'm sorry. My flight needed me and I couldn't just up and leave without causing suspicion. It was the only way." he said, stepping towards her carefully.

"But Zarim...How could you do that to me?" she nearly shouted, her voice starting to shake.

"I wish I could have told you Ria, but it was against our code. It's against our laws to reveal our true forms to mortals. I figured Kalec would have told you."

"Kalec?" she asked angrily, " You knew he was alive? How could you lie to me! Both of you!" she turned away from Zarim's outstretched arms and ran past the blue dragons that stepped back and made a path for her. When she reached the edge of the tower, she took a breath and leapt down. A few dragon's gasped at the stunt the elf had just pulled, but not Kalec and Zarim.

"She's fine, Zarim. Just give her some time. She was hurt deeply by your departure." Kalec said, turning to face the golden clad elf.

"I should have told her Kalec. You know she would have kept our secret." Zarim said, hanging his head and running his hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"You did the right thing Zarim. You followed my orders and did what you knew was best for our flight." answered Durion before Kalec could speak.

"Kalec, Zarim...Go find her, then meet me in the Ruby Sanctum. This may have been just the turn of events we needed. The rest of you, please take rest. Aspects, I will meet with you privately to discuss this exposure." Yura cooed before stretching out her wings.

With a single beat of her fiery wings, Yura rose into the air, the rest of the reds not too far behind.

"She couldn't have gotten too far." Kalec said, readying himself to take into the air.

"You haven't seen how fast she can move Kalec. She could be anywhere by now." Zarim said, crossing his arms.

"You search the tower, I'll start searching the surrounding grounds. Her scent should stand out here."

Zarim nodded and again transformed into his golden dragon form.

Nevaria sat in one of the many empty coves that lined the grounds around the marble tower's wall. She was amazed at how the tower seemed to be a very part of the earth it stood on. As she looked upon the tower, the giant Red Dragonkin that stood guard at each of the ground entrances paid her no mind, which she found slightly odd but she pushed it from her mind.

She flinched slightly at the sound of a rustle that seemed to come from the darkest part of the cove. Unsure of what beasts might lurk in this unknown land, she quickly drew back an arrow and held her breath, her eyes focused hard on the dark end of the cove.

The sound of small footsteps and slight flapping of even smaller wings echoed against the cove's frozen walls. Out of the darkness came a small roar, that sounded more like the squeak of a newborn kit, and moments later three small dragons, each a different shade of blue appeared.

At the sight of her bow, they froze then slowly began backing back into the darkness. Sensing their fear, she quickly lowered her bow and placed it softly on the ground and stepped away from it.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you." she said softly.

As if it understood her, one squeaked back as it stepped forward.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. I promise."

Finally, the smallest of the three flew within arms reach. Slowly Ria raised her hand, and as she did it pressed it's small head into her palm, nuzzling it softly. The amount of heat it gave off was shocking, and yet the slime that now coated her palm didn't bother Ria. She giggled as the little dragon began trying to remove the last bits of shell that still clung to it's scales.

"Here..." she whispered, grabbing a small cloth from her belt, "I'm sure those can't be too comfortable."

She began to carefully clean off the rest of the egg shell and remaining slime. Suddenly, the larger two began to nuzzle into her hair. Settling herself on the ground, they moved even closer. Oddly, the ice didn't feel as cold on her skin as she had expected it to. Maybe that was another part of the magic that even made her head spin.

The largest of the three made itself comfortable in Ria's lap, soon joined by it's twin who was just a slight shade lighter in color. The smallest, who was a just a bit darker than her own hair, wrapped around itself and settled down in the crook of Ria's neck, warmed by her long hair. Hearing the fast heartbeat of the tiny dragon in her ears, Ria soon found herself with heavy eyes, and soon the cove was dark as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

When she opened her eyes again, Kalec sat a few feet away, his mind focused on the small fire that now lite the cove up brightly.

"Good morning, Ria."

"How long was I asleep?" she said through a small yawn and arching her back in a stretch.

"Maybe a few hours. Whelps don't know much about time so they weren't much help."

"Whelps?" she said, then remembering the three small dragons. "Is that what dragon's call their young?"

"Mhm, and I see that small one has taken quiet the liking to you." he said with an odd look on his face.

"What's that look for?" she said, running her finger down the small dragon's back, causing it to almost purr.

"It's just odd. Whelps are often very shy, even of their own kind. I really didn't expect to find three curled up with you when I got here. It's just peculiar that they would find comfort with a strange creature they've never seen before."

"Oh..." she said, wiping the small beads of sweat away that had begun to form on her forehead.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little warm." she said, confused.

The smallest whelp suddenly burst out with a cry, causing even Kalec to jump slightly. Without hesitation, Nevaria reached for a small blade that had been attacked to her thigh. Carefully she slid her palm across the sharp blade, allowing a pool of blood to form. Almost immediately the small whelp began to drink it, causing Kalec's face to betray his shock.

"How did you know what he wanted?"

"I'm not sure, I just...did. I guess." she shrugged, careful not to disturb the whelps eating.

"He's bonded with you."

"You already said that."

"No, really. He's bonded with you. He thinks your his mother."

"Is that possible?" she said gliding a finger down the whelps neck.

"Only if...But that's impossible."

"What's impossible?"

Kalec was silent for a few moments as he watched how the whelp reacted to Ria's every move.

"I knew there was a reason I was drawn to you."

"What are you talking about, Kalec?"

"What's your mother's name?"

"Rytella Silverstream? Why?"

"And you and Saphrina are twins right?"

"Kalec, how long have you known my family? You know all of this already."

"It's just that...Don't you find it odd that you look nothing like Saphrina, Rytella, or Calanon? And you barely look like your father?"

"Sure, It's crossed my mind, but Kalec, what are you trying to get at?"

When Kalec didn't answer, her mind began to race. Saphrina, Calanon and her mother all looked as if they had been kissed my the golden sun itself, with glowing skin and sunny yellow hair. Her father on the other hand had a deep red, and neither explained why her hair looked more like a Moon's night sky, reflecting an azure color.

"They'd always told me I looked like my Father's mother."

"Uh-huh. And have you ever noticed that magic comes easier to you than to anyone in your family and you don't suffer the arcane withdrawals that torment most of the blood elf race?"

"Kalec, why are you talking to me like I'm not part of them, I am a Blood Elf too ya know? Sure I've been better with magic, but the elders said I must have been born to use it. Besides, I don't use magic like the rest of our people, so of course the withdrawals wouldn't bother me as much. I don''t use it to do everything."

"Oh Ria, it's much more than that. You weren't born to use magic, you were born of the world's magic. You're one of us."

"One of you? As in a dragon? Now I know you're crazy."

"Do you see where I'm going here? That would explain everything!"

"That can't be true. Don't you think I would have noticed something like that? Or the elders?"

"It has to be. I've been trying to piece it all together for some time now. You're affinity with magic, my attraction to you, how no one seemed to notice you at the Spire, and now the whelp? It all makes sense. Besides, you know as well as I do...the elders aren't the brightest."

"I just...I can't see how this is possible. Wouldn't my parents have noticed? I mean, Rina and I are twins. So that just can't be possible."

"I'm not sure. That's why we need to find Yura. She'll know."

Kalec stood up and nearly ran outside into the pale moon light that now reflected on the ice that covered the ground. She watched, again in amazement as Kalec turned from a handsome elf into a majestic beast. She knew that no matter how many times she saw it, it would still find someway to take her breath away.

"Come on." he called.

With the whelp wrapped in her arms, she climbed on top of Kalec, her legs taunt against his scales. The small whelp curled itself in Ria's lap to avoid being left behind as Kalec's wing lifted them into the air. At first Ria thought they were heading back towards the top of the tower, but Kalec surprised her by diving almost straight down and into an ever greater archway that lead deep into the ground.

Kalec hovered in the great room that made him seem small, allowing Nevaria's eyes to take in the sight before them. On each end of the star shaped room were giant, colored, swirling portals. Each of the portals were guarded by two giant Dragonkin whose scales matched that of the portal behind them, all except the dark and ominous colored portal where two more Reds were posted. Kalec turned sharply and pushed into the Red portal, once she was able to open her eyes she couldn't help but gasp.

The land before her was ever flowing hills of rich and plush green grass that looked as if they were as soft as Runeweave cloth. The trees made her long for the warm forests of Goldwynn with their outstanding grandeur and ruby leaves. As the soft breeze fluttered through the leaves, they almost sang of the beauty.

"What is this place?"

"This is the Ruby Sanctum, home of the Red Flight."

"What about the other portals? Where do they lead?"

"Each flight has it's own Sanctum, a place to call home where the land is actually a part of us. It's a safe haven for us, and where many of our kind lay their clutches of eggs. The Spire is the only way in and out of the Sanctums and it's part of the Blue Flights job to protect our homes."

She again turned her attention to the ground where the grass soon gave way to great fields of bright red flowers that seemed to shimmer with gold. In the fields, her eyes began to pick up small nest like circles, with hundreds of eggs filling them and almost disappearing under their red flower blanket.

In the center of the Sanctum stood the biggest tree she had ever seen, a hundred times bigger than the others that stood around it. In it's boughs, many of the red dragons from earlier now slept. At it's crown, sat the Life-Binder, Yura with a small number of other red Dragons at her side.

"Kalec, I was beginning to worry. I see you are fairing well, young Nevaria." she said while eyeing the small whelp that hovered closely to Ria's side.

"Yes, Life-Binder. I also thank you for welcoming me into the realm of your kin."

"But Nevaria, have you not come to know? You are welcome among us, because you are one of us."

"So it is true..." both her and Kalec said under their breaths.

"Yes my child. You are a descendant of Kalec's Azure flight, and the very magic that helped create this world and courses in it's life, also flows through you veins as well."

The red dragons around Yura all looked at each other, and back and Nevaria as if some how they had knew why she felt different than the other mortals they had known.

"Did you find it off that no one seemed to notice your presence at the Wyrmrest Tower? Any of them would have recognized such a different scent, but yet none of them knew you were there until you decided to reveal yourself. You must understand that being caught that unaware did set most of them on alert. We have not had the best experiences with the younger races."

"Than how did I come to live with my family? And how did they not know I was different?"

"We were not always so suspicious of the younger races. Many years ago, we held many connections and ties to the Human, the Elves and even the Kahjinn, but eventually those alliances became our downfall." Yura took a breath, then continued. "The man you know as your father...was a good friend of our Nedragosa. He was the link between the Azure flight and the elven magic wells many years ago. Whilst Nedragosa fought against the demonic horde that sought to destroy our world, her only clutch was nearly destroyed, all of them except you. Her dear friend took on the responsibility of caring for her only surviving egg."

"What happened...to my mother?"

"She was overtaken with demonic energy, and it defiled her pure life energy and sadly in the end it destroyed her." With a heavy sigh, Yura continued. "When we discover what happened, just after you were born we decided to protect you by hiding your true form in the guise of a Blood elf...until you were ready."

Nevaria stood silently, staring out on the magical land. She was a very part of it, just as Yura and Kalec were. All this time, her father had known. This explained so much; why he pushed her so hard, why he begged her to join the mage's circle in place of the Ranger's, why it pained him so greatly when she went to war with the others. He knew what greatness was hidden under her Elven skin.

"So Nevaria, are you ready to spread your wings and take up your birthright?"


	4. Chapter 4

Nevaria stood silently, staring out on the magical land. She was a very part of it, just as Yura and Kalec were. All this time, her father had known. This explained so much; why he pushed her so hard, why he begged her to join the mage's circle in place of the Ranger's, why it pained him so greatly when she went to war with the others. He knew what greatness was hidden under her Elven skin.

"So Nevaria, are you ready to spread your wings and take up your birthright?"

"I would but..." she was unable to finish as thoughts of her family came flooding into her mind.

"I understand. Please take some rest and let this all sink in. The choice is yours. Now, my mate Krasus will escort you to your room while you are here. I need a speak with Kalec for a few moments."

"My Queen, Yura...I have already made arrangements in our own Sanctum as it seems she's already beginning to build a resistance to the cold of our land." Kalec said, bowing slightly.

"Very well then. But no matter, I bid that Krasus will aid you in anyway he can as Kalec has other matters to attend to this evening."

"Again, Life-Binder I cannot thank you enough."

"Rest well tonight, and we'll speak again when you've made your decision." Yura said before turning her massive head and nuzzled Krasus in the gentlest way. Nevaria carefully climbed on top of Kalec as he dove from the great tree

Following Kalec, Krasus too swooped from the great tree and exited the Domain of the Reds. Making a sharp turn, they entered the realm of the Blue Flight.

Nevaria could not believe her eyes as her breath froze in her chest. There were no bright reds or shining gold here, but in their place were crystal hues of blue and glittering whites. The pure white trees reviled the size of the Great Red tree and were covered in leaves that seemed to be made of ice. Throughout the valley, the sound of the thundering waterfalls echoed off the mountains that seemed to surround them and reached the clouds above.

Leaning over a bit, she saw that ground was powdery white, but wasn't covered in snow as she had originally thought. Instead the grounds were covered with an endless field of winter's hyacinth, and these were different than other ones she had seen. These hyacinth seemed more delicate, and around each petal a pale mist floated on their leaves like an early morning dew.

"Magic is a very part of this place, just as it is a part of us Ria."

"It's the most..beautiful place I've ever seen."

"This is your true home. If you listen, even the wind calls to you and welcomes you home."

Nevaria closed her eyes and focused on the wing that danced on her skin and began to listen. Her heart stopped for a moment, Kalec was right. It was as if the sky, the trees, even the waters called her name. They truly did welcome her home.

Kalec exchanged a few brief words, but she paid them no mind. Her mind was busy taking in the unearthly beauty of the land soaring beneath her.

"Are you ready?" Kalec asked, his words finally pulling her from her trance.

"What?"

"Can you not feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"You'll see." he smirked as he landed gracefully on the ice as if it were grass. "Nevaria...Come see." he said transforming back to his Elven body and pulling a thick curtain back.

Her motioned her towards a tall, silver mirror. She looked at Kalec, confused then stepped into the mirrors view and couldn't believe her eyes. Her azure hair was now a dark, sapphire blue had now curled in perfect waves. Her silver eyes now held a striking blue hue that rivaled the winter's hyacinth that always adorned the Great Halls during the Winter Festival. Her eyes than focused on Kalec, and she noticed she now stood only inches shorter.

"You've already started to transform. The land really is welcoming you home."

"Is being here forcing me to change?"

"No, of course not. The magic here only answers to what you heart wants. If you don't want to change, it will stop."

Before Nevaria could respond, a yawn escaped her mouth.

"So where am I sleeping? I'm exhausted. It's getting late and Ithil's getting hungry." she said stroking the small whelps chin.

"Ithil?"

"Yes?"

"What's it mean?"

"It means "moon" in the elder tongue."

"Doesn't really fit with our custom, but he's your whelp to name."

"You have a naming custom?"

"Oh, guess you wouldn't have known that. Each Flight has a specific ending they use in their names. Our males end if -gos, and our females end in -gosa."

"Then how do you fit in?"

"Kalec is the name I use with the Elves, and it's more of a nickname. Kalecgos is my true name. Yours is Nevaragosa."

"I think I'll stick with Ria for now."

"It's beautiful either way. But let's go ahead and get you to bed."

Kalec led her back, deep in the hallows of the mountain where Ria could hear the hum of the mountains. Once they reached the end, it split into 6 rooms each with a different colored curtain covering the opening. Kalec pulled back the blue and silver lined one and stepped to the side. Buried deep in the mountain was one of the grandest rooms she could have ever imagined. A giant four poster bed was the center focus of the room with it's elegantly carved designs, only the great marble fire place took your focus from it.

Spread across the bed were white furs and Ria couldn't wait to curl up in but her stomach directed her towards the large table, covered in food and numerous jars.

"The silver jars are yours. There's water, a couple different wines, and just let me know if you want anything else. The gold jars are for Ithil."

"Oh?"

"You don't produce enough blood in that elven body to sustain his needs and we need you to have your strength."

Ithil fluttered across the room, sinking his head into the open gold jar. After a few moments, he cleaned himself off and flew over to the bed and snuggled beneath one of the white furs that draped itself across the bed.

"If you need anything, Krasus is two rooms to the left with the white curtain. I'll be just up the stairs behind the dark blue curtain. Good night." he said, heading back towards the corridor.

"Kalec, wait"

"Yes?"

"I never did thank you...for saving my life."

Kalec didn't respond, he simply bowed deeply and backed out, closing the curtain behind him. Nevaria stood there for a moment, staring at the space Kalec had just occupied. Finally, taking a deep breath she made her way towards the bed. Running her fingers across the warm furs and silks that draped themselves over it, she leaned forward and collapsed on them, letting their warmth seep into her skin.

A small, slightly muffled squeak told her Ithil was already fast asleep. Although her empty stomach protested greatly, the fatigue that plagues her muscles and mind screamed even louder. Turned her head, she caught a glimpse of shimmering fabric folded up on the night stand next to the bed. Carefully getting up, so she didn't disturb Ithil, she grabbed the material carefully. She was amazed as it unfolded itself and became the most beautiful nightgown she had ever seen. It's pure beauty could even put the grand dresses of the Goldwynn elite to shame.

Slipping into the gown, she felt the magic it had been woven with dance on her skin. Even though it was lighter than air, it provided more warmth that some of her winter robes. Folding her robes neatly, she placed them on the nightstand then climbed into bed next to Ithil and fell into another dreamless sleep.

Just outside the room, Kalec stood lingering at the bottom on the stairs.

"Kalec...What do you think will happen if she decides to stay an elf?" came Zarim's voice.

"I'm not sure Zarim. Probably have Durion erase her memory and maybe find a way to remove her Dragon soul to protect her."

"How will you handle that? You know the rest of the council will demand you stay away from her as much as possible."

Kalec went silent. Zarim had reminded him of something he'd not thought of. Once Durion erased her memory, he could have little to no interaction with her, or risk her regaining her memory and putting the flights at great risk. He would have to sit back and watch, forgetting all feelings he had towards her.

"Didn't think about that did you?" Zarim finally said, reading the look on Kalec's face. "You have to be honest with her Kalec. You have to tell her. Elves may have long lives, but they are not immortal. They will die."

"I'll talk to her about it in the morning. She needs to rest."

"Kalec...You're a dear friend, and so is Ria, but if she remains an elf we must do what's best for our flights." Zarim said, thinking of the wife and son he had left behind in Goldwynn.

"Zarim..I believe it's best you go back to your Sanctum and rest yourself." Kalec scoffed as he turned and made his way up the stairs and to the crown of the Crystal tree.

"For the welfare of my flight..." he echoed to himself in his head. Pushing the thought from his mind, he sat, watching the members of his flight tend to the numerous clutches of eggs, the next generation and their new hope.

It was good to see so many eggs. After the last way with the Demon lords and their pet humans, the Blue Flight had come close to its end. Now, he knew he had to take a Queen. Only then would the flight be whole and truly prosper.

"A little late for you isn't it Kalecgos?"

"Kiragosa...Thought you were up North."

"We all came back if we weren't needed when Yura called for us...Those of us that could."

"Those that could?" he asked, cautiously.

"A few of our scouting parties were ambushed by the Black Flight."

"What? Why was I not told of this?"

"We told Yura as soon as we got back. It was a small party, but the Black flight still managed to take out 5 of them. Only myself, Tryagosa, Mirgos and Myragosa were able to escape."

Kalec looked back down at the clutches, at one who had recently hatched.

"Xavrigosa's clutch hatched early."

"How are her whelps?" Kiragosa asked, with deep concern.

"By the time one of the Wards found them, they were all dead, except one."

"Only one...Out of 12? Which one? Where is it?"

"Her smallest one, and he's with Nevaria."

"Nevaria? Who's Nevaria?"

"An elf..."

"You allowed one of our precious whelps to be with an elf? Are you crazy/"

"Well, she's not entirely an elf."

"Not entirely elf? What is that suppose to mean exactly?"

"She's Nedragosa's only surviving child. Yura had her hidden away in an elven body to protect her. She just hasn't shed her elven skin yet, but she is slowly changing into her true form."

"Nedragosa...Never thought I'd hear her name again." she sighed before perking up. "Kalec...Does this mean we have our Queen?"

"Like I said, she has not shed her elven form yet."

"Yura's giving her a choice? But Kalec..the fate of our flight..."

"We'll figure something out if she chooses to remain with her given family. But, I have a feeling she'll make the right decision."

"I hope you're right Kalec. Out flight cannot remain unwhole if we plan on surviving what ever Rhovarian is planning.

Sunrise swept across the frozen land with a graceful dancer, its beams reflected in the crystal leaves of the Great tree. Something had awoke Nevaria early, before the sun made her appearance in the sky. Dressing quickly, Nevaria had let the wind lead her where it would, Ithil fluttering close behind.

The very ice she walked on seemed to carry her, feather light on it's shiny, slick surface. Nothing felt heavy, almost as if she were flying. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and thought of her father, Calanon, her mother, and her sister. Her Mother and Father already knew about her, but how would Cal and Saphrina take this shocking news.

Saphrina was easy to figure out. Nevaria already knew Rina would be beyond jealous as always, yet that would probably give way to the fact that Nevaria wouldn't be home much anymore, if at all. Then her mind thought of Calanon. The fact that she wouldn't be home would be a lot harder on him, but she knew he would more excited that he had a dragon for a sister.

Then something dark clouded her mind. Would she even be able to tell them? Or would she have to fake her own death, much like Zarim had. The thought of her family, speaking before her own funeral pyre hit her hand, causing her to lose her balance. Landing hard on the ice, she let out a small cry of pain as a shard sliced through her arm.

Ithil squeaked in a panic and darted to her side.

"I'm alright, Ithil. I just slipped..." she said, trying to ignore the pain in her arm.

"Our flight can't remain unwhole..." echoed a voice in her head.

Nevaria looked around frantically, looking for Kalec. Then, she heard the voice again.

"Kalec..."

There was no answer...Only silence.

"It's been a week, why haven't we heard from her? It's not like Ria to do this! Maybe she's hurt."

"Calanon, calm down. She's fine. The King and Queen tell me she's with Kalec. More than likely off, getting to know each other before their wedding."

Calanon flinched as a frustrated scream came from upstairs.

"What's wrong with Rina?"

"She's just upset that the Royal family chose Ria over her to marry Kalec. You know how you sister gets when things don't go her way."

"So Ria's really going to marry Kalec? Does that mean she's leaving us?"

"Oh Calanon, Ria would have left eventually. Rina will too. It's tradition. Your sisters would go to live with their husbands, while you take over this one."

"But she'll be in the palace, so I won't be able to see her."

"Of course you will. Kalec's much more laid back than he appears. Besides, as if Ria could go very long without seeing her favorite little brother."

Saphrina stared out her window, her eyes burning with angry tears and her hands clenched tightly. Father always tried to make her believe she and Ria were equal...but she knew it was all a lie. Ria always got the best of everything.

Rhovarian stared down at the sniveling Ayran, his eyes burning with anger.

"Master, please. I tried, but...the Life-Binder..."

"Stop your excuses you worthless creature. You couldn't even kill a simple elf? What use are you to me?" echoed his dark voice. "If you had simply killed the elf, Kalec wouldn't have been able to think clearly and you could have taken down the Azure's Aspect."

"But my lord...there was something different about this elf. She didn't smell right. Her smell wasn't appalling like that of the others. The damned elves have tainted themselves with their arcane lust. She was able to overpower 3 Black Dragonkin."

Rhovarian stroked his chin in thought.

"That is..intriguing. Who is this Blood Elf?"

"Kalec called her, Nevaria."

"What's so special about this elf?"

"I don't know my lord. Kalec was very protective of her, even revealing his true form in front of her."

"Hmm...How was she able to kill one of my kin?"

"She carried a strange bow. I could hear it sing. And I may be mistaken...But it looked like Nedragosa's."

Rhovarian's eyes became wide then began to laugh with an evil chuckle.

"My lord?" Ayran asked, sure his Lord had lost the rest of his sanity.

"This Blood Elf...Is no elf. And that bow you saw, it did belong to Nedragosa."

"What do you mean she's not an elf?"

"She is Nedragosa and Tirangos' only surviving child. Yura must had sealed her dragon soul away when Nedragosa was taken over with demonic energy to protect her."

"She's the true heir to the Azure Queen's crown?"

"Now, Ayran...This presents a rather large problem. If she is allowed to break her elvish bonds and lead the Azure flight at Kalec's side, the flight will grow to it's Ancient strength before we are able to destroy them. She must be killed before she's freed."

"Yes my lord. I'll send out the best of our flight."

"No. Yura will surely have her close by and under close watch and well protected. There will be no harm to here while she's anywhere near Colddarra and The Spire. We must find a way to bring her to us."

"But, my Lord...Kalecgos would never let her out of his sight."

"Then we'll have to force him. If we do this the right way, he will have no choice. Bring me Nexyra. We will need her powers."

An evil grin spread across Ayran's face as he bowed and nearly ran out of the room. He dug deep into his robes and pulled out a large, heavy key as he vanished into the deep caves that were hidden under the Black Mountains. When he reached the root of the earth under the mountain, he found himself at a large wooden door. Pushing the key into the door, it unlocked with a loud clank that echoed off the dark walls of the pit it guarded.

Turning to the large Black dragonkin that stood over the pit, Ayran tossed the key to him.

"Bring her to the Lord's hall."

With a dark chuckle, he raised his whip and cracked it over a prison door. Slowly the three wizards inside began to chant in deep, murmuring tones. Soon a green hue began to fill the room as it floated up from the depths of the pit. As the green light faded, a sickly and very thin female soon laid at his feet, a heavy metal collar clasped tightly around her neck.

"Nexyra...the Dark One is in need of your gifts."

"I am not something for you to command, Ayran. I do not answer to the black beast."

"Now, now. You know what will happen if you do not give the Dark One what he desires." he hissed, causing a chill to rack her body.

"That's a good girl." he said, tugging the chain that was connected to the now glowing metal collar. With shaking legs, she stood up and did her best to stay at Ayran's heels. As they got closer to the hall, Nexyra began to feel sick from the heavy, dark energy that always surrounded Rhovarian.

In the center of the great hall, sat a large empty cauldron. It's many years of disuse were evident on it's rusting, sharp edges; dried blood visible in on it's feet.

"What does the Dark one require?"


	5. Chapter 5

In the center of the great hall, sat a large empty cauldron. It's many years of disuse were evident on it's rusting, sharp edges; dried blood visible in on it's feet.

"What does the Dark one require?"

"We need information on a certain Blood Elf named Nevaria."

"The High Elven Ranger?"

"Ah, you know of her. Yes, we need to know everything about this woman."

The sickly half-elf slowly made her way towards the cauldron. Taking her scared hand, she tore it across the the jagged edges, causing blood to pour into the cauldron. As her blood mixed with the black, thick liquid it began to boil. Soon her eyes began to glow a deep red, and as she spoke, the same red light burst forth from the cauldron, filling the room with an eerie glow.

"The High Ranger General, false daughter of a Silverstream...truth hidden in flesh, a true power lies below..."

Nexrya's voice faded away as visions began to form in the red mist that hung above the cauldron.

"That's her." Ayran whispered, staring at the Azure haired elf.

The visions went slowly at first, then started to speed by faster and faster. Most of the visions were of Nevaria with the Rangers, of the War, of Kalec.

"What is this elf's weakness? There must be something!"

Suddenly the visions stopped on Nevaria kneeling next to a small, golden haired boy. Soon, a broken sound started to come from the mist as well.

"No...Now..Now you listen to me Calanon. Yo..You're my little broth..brother, and as long as I'm around...Noth...Nothing will ever hurt you."

Ayran laughed darkly, gripping the chain harder, pulling Nexrya to the floor.

"She will rise to complete the circle, a new birth of the Azure Flight. The Dark One will fall..." Nexrya's ragged voice rang through the hall.

"That's enough!" a dark voice blasted through the hall, a voice that caused Nexrya to wraith in pain on the floor. "Do what you will with this creature Aryan, but kill this Nevaria."

"My Lord..."

"Find this boy and bring him to me. He will be the elf's undoing."

"Yes, of course My lord."

"And Ayran...Do not disappoint me again." Rhovarian hissed as he again vanished into the dark corridors that lead deeper into the mountain. He went down, down, deeper than any other dared go. Here, the earth cried of it's pain, it's betrayal, it's torment. Years ago, this pain was not there, years ago he would have cared. He was Rhovarian. The earth's protector, it's guardian, but no longer.

He chuckled as he twirled a black stone pendant between his discolored fingers. Slowly, he turned from his sickly, broken human form into a nightmarish, black, soul chilling, Dragon. He was Rhovarian...Aspect of the Earth.

The sky above Goldwynn begun to darken, it's bright sunshine blocked out with dark black storm clouds.

"Calanon! Come on! We need to get home. I don't want to get stuck out in this storm!" called Saphrina over the wind that began to blow furiously across the meadow.

"Just a few more minutes Rina! I'm almost done. I just have to find one more and it'll be perfect!"

"What are you doing over there anyway?" she said, pushing her wind blown hair out of her face.

"I've got to find one more stone."

"Stone? What on earth for?"

"For Ria's wedding present. Been working on it all night."

As if she wasn't annoyed enough about Ria and Kalec's wedding, now she was going to be stuck out in a storm waiting for some stupid rock for their wedding present. Her face flushed hot as her anger grew.

"Come on! If you don't hurry up, you'll just get left here and you can find your own way home. I am not getting sick because of you." she yelled as she stood up and began heading back towards the cover of the forest.

"Rina, wait! I found it!" Calanon called, grabbing a shining stone from the stream.

"Whatever, Let's just go!" she shouted back as she reached the tree line of the forest. Faintly behind her, she could hear Cal running through the field, trying to catch up with her. Suddenly, she stopped. She no longer heard Cal, and the meadow began still. As the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up, her ears were filled with Calanon's screams.

She turned and ran back towards the meadow. "Cal!" she screaming, running back to the stream. She froze, stunned by what she saw. In the center of the meadow was a giant winged creature with burning red eyes, and was darker than the now blackened sky. In it's claw, was some bright red.

"No!" she screamed as she realized the ball of red was her brother's limp body. "Calanon! No!"

Saphrina began throwing whatever she could find at the beast, one large rock striking it in the muzzle. Turning it's huge head, she caught it's terrifying gaze. It growled something she couldn't understand and seconds later felt her feet leave the ground. She fought with all her strength to loosen the beasts grip when she saw Goldwynn City become smaller and smaller, before finally disappearing behind the black skies.

She screamed as another creature joined them in the sky, but this one wasn't the same dark, ominous color. Instead it was a bright, shining blue. When she met his gaze, her head swam and she finally felt everything fade away behind her closed eyes.

When Saphrina was finally able to open her eyes, there was nothing but darkness. Lifting her hand to her pounding head, it found her arms were much heavier and each time she moved, something clanged loudly on the cold stone floor. Groaning, she tried to move, but she aching head made her dizzy.

"Rina?"

"Cal? Is that you?" she whispered into the darkness.

"Rina, I'm scared. Where are we?"

"I don't know, Cal..."

She jumped as the door flew open with a loud bang as it crashed against the wall. She shielded her eyes from the light now pouring into the room as a tall figure stood in the door way, a hooded robe covering all his features.

'Good to see you've awakened. My master is in need of you and is not one for waiting."

"What do you want with us?" Rina demanded.

"We don't need you. Just the boy."

"My family will come looking for us. My big sister is the Ranger General of Goldwynn City and she'll kill you if you hurt us!"

"I hope she does come looking for you. I cannot wait to meet her." the man chuckled.

"Where have you been?" Krasus asked, crossing his arms as he leaned in her doorway.

"Just around. Exploring the kingdom..or whatever you call it."

"So, have you made a decision?"

"Not, exactly. I need to speak with Kalec."

"He's been called to a meeting with the other Aspects."

"Where are they?"

"In the Golden Realm. Durion said it was urgent."

"Can you take me there?"

"I'm afraid, I cannot. The meeting was strictly between Aspects."

"When will he be back?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what's so important. The Aspect's mate were not allowed to attend either, so it must be pretty major."

"Oh."

Suddenly, before Krasus could respond he was nearly pierced by a shower of ice.

"Ayran! What are you doing here!? You were forbidden from entering this place!" shouted Krasus who now was in his Draconian form.

"I've come to deliver a message for the she-elf. A gift from the Dark One." he said, sneering. Before jumping into the air, he dropped a linen wrapped package on the ice and vanished. Nevaria ran to grab the package, but Krasus stopped her.

"Wait. Don't touch it Nevaria. It could be some sort of trap."

"A trap?"

"Yes, Ayran works for the Black Flight now and Rhovarian's flight will do anything to keep the Azure flight from a chance to become whole again. They are too much of a threat to Rhovarian's plans."

Krasus quickly turned back into his half-elven form and carefully picked up the object. As he turned it around in his hands, Nevaria's stomach leaped into her throat as the strong scent of familiar blood hit her nose.

"Are you alright?" asked Krasus, noticing the sick look on her face.

"Yeah I just...That smell." she said, slowly reaching out with a careful hand to touch the package's wrappings. As she did, the wrappings fell away, revealing a swirling purple orb. Tears began to form in her eyes as she recognized the orb. "Cal..."

"Cal? Who's Cal?"

"He's my younger brother. He was training to be a mage with the elders in our city. That orb...that's his, and so's that blood."

Suddenly visions began to blur her sight as she felt Calanon's pain, and rage began to fill her whole being. Her cry of pain echoed in the icy halls, but they soon changed. The echoes were no longer of an elf's, but a deep, sorrowful roar.

Krasus couldn't believe his eyes as he stepped back against the nearest wall.

"You've...You've transformed!" Krasus gasped excitedly.

Nevaria opened her eyes at Krasus' outburst. She was shocked to see him looking much smaller and felt the wind dancing on her skin differently...or what should have been her skin. Taking a deep breath in, she felt every scale move and every muscle stretch. She felt her great wings open and felt the wind fill them. With a great leap, she took to the skies just outside the cave's entrance.

Kalec shuttered unexpectedly, causing the other Aspects to look at him oddly.

"Kalec?" questioned a concerned sounding Yura, "What's the matter?"

"Something's wrong with Ria."

At this, the other Aspects faces filled with concern as well.

"What do you mean, Kalec?" asked Durion.

"Something...Something has angered her, and hurt her deeply. She's filled with horrible pain and suffering, and she's being lead her by Krasus."

"Anurion, tell the guard to let the elf through." shouted Yura.

Just then, two large, Gold dragonkin came running into the Golden Caverns in a panic.

"Lord Durion, other Aspects..There are two here who wish to see you. They say it is of utmost importance. One is Lord Krasus."

"Is the other an Elf?"

The larger of the two Dragonkin looked confused at what Durion had asked.

"No, my Lord. Krasus is accomplished by a female Blue."

Veerya's golden eyes shot open for the first time in many years.

"The circle has been completed." her strong voice called. "Your Queen has arrived, Kalec."

A draconic smile spread across Kalec's face at the thought, but was quickly replaced again with concern about Ria.

"Bring them." Durion said to the Dragonkin Captain, who bowed and exited the Caverns.

They all listened carefully as the entrance tunnel filled with the sound of beating wings and moments later they laid their eyes upon a larger and elegant blue dragon, radiating with anger. Kalec could not believe his eyes. In all his years, he had not seen a dragon he found more beautiful.

"Ria...What happened?"

"That blue...Ayran came into the Sanctum and gave me this!" she screamed, showing Kalec the small orb in her claw. "It belonged to my brother. Ayran said it was a gift from the Dark One. My brother's orb...covered in his own blood."

Kalec was shocked. He couldn't believe that Ayran had been able to sneak past the defenses he himself had set up to protect the Azure Sanctum.

"What do you think the Dark One would want with a Blood elf mage?"

"He must have figured out that the Azure Queen has returned to us and the Blue flight is yet again a possible threat."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Durion, this young elf is Nevaria's little brother. Anyone who knows Ria, knows she would do anything to protect him, even if it meant putting herself in danger. Rhovarian must have found this out somehow and is now using him to lure Ria out. He's using him as bait."

Yura flapped her red wings, focusing all the attention on her.

"Now, my kin. We must proceed lightly. If Rhovarian has stooped to targeting those close to the Azure Queen, we must do all we can to avoid an escalation. Now, he won't kill the boy until he's certain he can kill Nevaria."

Again, Ria roared in pain and sunk her great head.

"Ria, we will get him back." Kalec whispered in a dire attempt to sooth his distraught love.

"Where is she?!" Rhovarian roared loudly enough the earth seemed to quake with fear.

"I don't know my Lord. I personally gave her your gift, and she swore she would come for the boy." Ayran said, cowering in the Dark One's shadow, glancing over at Calanon.

"What do you want with my sister?" yelled Calanon, defiantly.

"Ria's nothing special. She doesn't have anything you can't find easily in any Elven city." Rina spat, a dark energy radiating off of her like a mad heat wave.

This energy had held Rhovarian's attention since her arrival. It intrigued his greatly and was pleasant to his senses. It smell like magic...earthly, dragon magic. A slight smile crept on the Dark One's paled face.

"You are more right than you know young she-elf. Seems you've been hiding a secret from me." he hissed.

"What are you talking about?" she growled.

"You and your sister: Ria...It seems you have much in common, her being the Azure Queen and all."

"Azure Queen? What the hell does that mean?"

"This Nevaria is not the elf she appears to be. She is much like myself and Ayran over there. She is a dragon, a blue dragon to be more precise. Mate to Kalecgos, Aspect of the Blue Flight."

Rina and Calanon sat in a stunned silence as his words filled the hall.

"Ria...Ria's a dragon? How is that possible?" Rina finally stammered.

"Not just any dragon. She is the Queen of the Blue Dragons, a very powerful being."

As Rhovarian continued, Saphrina couldn't keep her blood from boiling in anger.

"Don't get too upset now my dear she-elf. You also have a hidden gift. It seems, you too are a dragon trapped in a mortal flesh prison. Done by Yura or Veerya no doubt. They have a knack for doing such ridiculous things."

"But...how could that be possible? Our parents are both elves."

"A few hundred years ago, the Life-Binder, Yura took a number from each of the great dragon Flights and foolishly gifted them to the younger races to raise and protect. They put spells on the eggs so that the dragon young would be raised as disgusting mortals, to save them from corruption they said. At first, I was strongly against this, but it seems their foolish plan to save their own flights has in the end saved my own. You are one of the few remaining royal descendants of the Dark Flight."

"She's one of you, my lord?" gasped Ayran, his eyes now glued to Saphrina who still sat in shock, her back against the wall.

"I'm a black dragon?" she said under her breath, her eyes unable to focus.

"Your hatred for your sister will help you escape your flesh prison and help you take up your true form that stands above the lower mortal races!"

Rhovarian's words ran through her mind as her entire life began to flash before her. The days when she sat, writhing in pain from arcane magic withdrawals while Nevaria ran around unaffected. The day she received her rejection letter from the Rangers, and that same day Ria was accepted. All the times Ria rubbed it in her face that she was better at something. And finally...the day her Father picked Ria over her to marry Kalec...

Suddenly a searing pain flooded her head and ripped through her body. She tried to scream but the pain was too much, as if she was being burned alive and torn apart slowly. The room seemed to explode around her, as she heard Calanon's frightened screams. But suddenly the pain faded to a dull ache, and she felt...free. Freer than she had ever felt before.

As she opened her eyes, Calanon was staring at her; a fear in his eyes that she had never seen before. She felt an evil smile spread across her face, and her lips graze against razor sharp teeth. She looked down and began to feel everything new. She could smell the fear pouring off of Calanon, and the rich, sweet smell of magic that seeped from Rhovarian's every scale.

She turned to face Rhovarian and the still cowering Ayran, who looked as scared as Calanon. Just behind Ayran was a a wall of polished glass. She was amazed at what she saw. Before, where she saw a weak elf who was made to believe she was second best, now stood a dark and beautiful creature. She was now powerful and would no longer be second best. She was her true self, in all her dark and deadly glory.

"My Lord...She is..."

"The Dark Queen."

"What?" Rina hissed behind her new rows of sharp teeth.

"You are the last daughter of Nexoyia, the only heir to the Dark Crown. The only dragon worthy of being my Queen."

Pride burned through her. Finally she could prove she was better than Nevaria, and no one would stand in her way.

"Now my flight will be stronger and we can destroy the Blue Flight and make Kalec watch as I kill her new Queen and the last hope for his flight."

"Rina, please! Ria loves you! Please don't do this! You can't hurt her, she's your sister!" cried Calanon at her feet.

"Silence! I am nothing but better than Ria. For far too long I've stood in her shadow, but no more!" she roared. "Let her come to save your worthless skin. For when she does, I'll be waiting. When she stands, distraught over your lifeless body will I finally get the satisfaction of ripping the beating heart out of her chest!"


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm a black dragon?" she said under her breath, her green eyes unable to focus.

"Your hatred for your sister will help you escape your flesh prison and help you take up your true form that stands above the lower mortal races!"

Rhovarian's words ran through her mind as her entire life began to flash before her. The days when she sat, writhing in pain from arcane magic withdrawals while Nevaria ran around unaffected. The day she received her rejection letter from the Rangers, and that same day Ria was accepted. All the times Ria rubbed it in her face that she was better at something. And finally...the day her Father picked Ria over her to marry Kalec...

Suddenly a searing pain flooded her head and ripped through her body. She tried to scream but the pain was too much, as if she was being burned alive and torn apart slowly. The room seemed to explode around her, as she heard Calanon's frightened screams. But suddenly the pain faded to a dull ache, and she felt...free. Freer than she had ever felt before.

As she opened her eyes, Calanon was staring at her; a fear in his eyes that she had never seen before. She felt an evil smile spread across her face, and her lips graze against razor sharp teeth. She looked down and began to feel everything new. She could smell the fear pouring off of Calanon, and the rich, sweet smell of magic that seeped from Rhovarian's every scale.

She turned to face Rhovarian and the still cowering Ayran, who looked as scared as Calanon. Just behind Ayran was a a wall of polished glass. She was amazed at what she saw. Before, where she saw a weak elf who was made to believe she was second best, now stood a dark and beautiful creature. She was now powerful and would no longer be second best. She was her true self, in all her dark and deadly glory.

"My Lord...She is..."

"The Dark Queen."

"What?" Rina hissed behind her new rows of sharp teeth.

"You are the last daughter of Nexoyia, the only heir to the Dark Crown. The only dragon worthy of being my Queen."

Pride burned through her. Finally she could prove she was better than Nevaria, and no one would stand in her way.

"Now my flight will be stronger and we can destroy the Blue Flight and make Kalec watch as I kill her new Queen and the last hope for his flight."

"Rina, please! Ria loves you! Please don't do this! You can't hurt her, she's your sister!" cried Calanon at her feet.

"Silence! I am nothing but better than Ria. For far too long I've stood in her shadow, but no more!" she roared. "Let her come to save your worthless skin. For when she does, I'll be waiting. When she stands, distraught over your lifeless body will I finally get the satisfaction of ripping the beating heart out of her chest!"

Nevaria paced the floor in her chambers, every so often stopping to look outside for any sign of Kalec or Krasus. Right now, the Aspects and their mates were scouring Veerya's visions for a way to find Rhovarian and where he was keeping Calanon. The scent of his freshly spilled blood still hadn't left her nose and it made her sick to her stomach. Her head swam as the thought of him being tortured repeated endlessly in threw it.

"Ria, I'm sorry, but you need to calm yourself. It's hard to think and even harder to block you out when you're panicking like this."

"Sorry Kalec." she said to herself.

She let out an aggravated sigh. She kept forgetting she were Kalec were now mentally connected in some way, that the Aspects themselves didn't fully understand. Yura simply said that the spirits of mates intertwined somehow and allowed them to be forever connected. In a last ditch effort to keep her troubled mind from Kalec, she flopped down on her bed and buried her face in the numerous pillows. Thankfully, to avoid stressing out Ithil, Yura had placed him with one of the clutch Wards for a short time.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, she couldn't take it anymore. She knew she had to try and rescue Calanon now, before it was too late. Focusing as hard as she could, she blocked Kalec from her thoughts as she leapt into the air, feeling the freedom of her Draconic form. Diving out of the Azure Sanctum, she bolted into the frozen sky of Colddarra.

Once the Spire was out of sight, she almost turned back. She wasn't even sure where to begin looking, but she knew the Black flight would probably be on the look out for her coming. As she passed into the Crystal Barrens, she knew she had been right. She stopped and hovered mid-air as the same Blue dragon from earlier appeared once again.

"I was beginning to doubt you and your promise to the boy." he sneered.

"Ayran, where is he? What have you done with him?" she demanded, anger flaming in her eyes.

"You should know we don't plan on giving him up that easily, if at all. That would just take all the fun out of it for my Lord."

"If you wish to see another day, you will take me to him you worthless scum."

At first the dragon chuckled and seemed as if he would refuse, but that would have been his death wish.

"Seems, you've lucked out she-elf. My master wishes to meet Kalec's new bride."

Ria growled and resisted the urge to snap her jaws around his neck.

"Follow me."

She knew this wasn't the greatest idea, but it was the only way she was going to find Calanon. As they flew on, she couldn't tell how long or how far they gone when the sky became black and a dark mountain loomed against the horizon. Something inside her told her to turn and fly the other way. This was not a good place to be, as the dark energy fought to drilled under her scales, but the thought of Calanon drove her forward.

"Won't your siblings be happy to see you." Ayran cooed as he landed in a dark stone courtyard at the foot of the mountain.

"Siblings?" She said, stopping herself mid air as a pit formed in her stomach. They had Saphrina too. "If you've hurt either of them, you will be sorry you ever crossed me." she growled.

"You're in no position to make threats Ria!" rang a cold and angry voice. "You are not in friendly company. You're in the realm of the Black dragon Flight and being a single blue, are no match for our power."

A large, black dragon hovered a few yards away, four or five Dragonkin at it's feet on the ground. Ria's body ached at the amount of dark energy coming off of this dragon as it landed on the ground.

"Don't recognize me, do you?" it said with a smirk. "Shall we return to elven form and see what you have to say then."

Ria hesitated at first, knowing her elven form would make her exceedingly vulnerable, especially in the company of so many Black Dragons, but slowly turned back. With a chuckle, the Black dragon bowed its head and did the same.

Her blonde hair now a rich gold with a single black streak down one side that covered part of her face. Her once emerald eyes were now closer to black with a blood red ring in their center. In place of the bright red robes that usually adorned her frame was a set of dark metal armor that reminded Ria of the Southern orc clan, but more intense.

"Saphrina..." she gasped when she finally found the ability to speak.

"It's amazing, isn't it? Seems we were both hidden from our true power, doomed to live the life of a lesser creature. Seems that's the worst fate possible, but somehow you still managed to make it worse and ruining my life even further. But no longer..."

"Rina, you can't do this. The Black flight...They've got Calanon!"

"Not anymore. Your precious Calanon is with his ancestors now. I'll be sure to burn his body along with your when I'm done destroying the very flight you hope to save."

"What have you done Rina?! He loved you, he was your brother!"

"Not as much as he loved you. With the Dark Lord's help, I'll erase you and everything you ever loved from this world. I won't stand in your shadow any longer!"

Unable to take this any longer, Nevaria lunged at Rina, knocking her off her feet and off the courtyard's balcony. Still in elven form, Rina was no match for Nevaria's skilled and highly trained fighting skills. With her hands, holding as tight a grip as possible around Saphrina's throat, they finally landed hard at the bottom of the rock encrusted hill.

Gasping for air, Saphrina called for help as she took a rock and clawed Nevaria across the face causing her to loosen her grip long enough to kick her back. Ayran dove down and grasped Saphrina off the ground and flew beyond Nevaria's reach.

"Don't just stand there you idiots. Kill her! Bring me her head!" Saphrina shouted.

As the Dragonkin made their way down the hill, Ria climbed up the nearest tree and swung herself out of their path and back onto the courtyard's stone.

"Saphrina, come out here and fight me instead of running away like a damned child!"

Without answering, Saphrina tossed a bloodied bag over the balcony and it landed at Ria's feet. With a scream of anger, Ria burst into her Dragon form. Carefully grasping the bag in her claws, she leapt into the air and showered the stunned Dragonkin in an Ice storm, their screams of pain bouncing off the mountain side and around the stone courtyard.

Beating her wings as hard as possible, Ria flew. She didn't know where she was going, but she was headed anywhere to get away from the pain of her sisters betrayal.

"Kalec, we can't find her anywhere. We've searched all the Sanctums and the surrounding grounds. She's gone."

"have you tried using the Iris? Focus in on her signal?"

"We can't lock onto her yet, none of us are familiar enough with her energy signal. You're the only one who could even try to use the Iris to find her." answered the Blue female.

"Kalecgos, you need to keep better control of your Queen. Not only did she disobey the orders of 4 Aspects, but she could have destroyed everything we've accomplished so far. Not to mention ruin the future of your flight!"

"Everyone, that's enough!" yelled Yura. "She is new to this kind of life. We were all raised in this society, as Dragon's. Ria was not. Rhovarian knows she's a danger to his plan if she takes up the role of Queen. We didn't expect him to find a way to use her family to lure her out of our protection."

"My Lord, Kalec...Our scouts have spotted what we think to be her. She's near the Ethereal Caves, just East of the Falls."

"Go to her Kalec, but be on your guard. There is no doubt Rhovarian is watching her every move. Just to be safe, we'll send scouts with you to patrol the area."

Kalec bowed his head and blocked out Durion's continued complaints and protests and took off into the crisp night air. Keeping a sharp eye on his surrounding, he watched carefully for any signs of the Black Flight. As he crossed the frozen river, a loud crash came from the falls a little ways up the river.

"Where are you Ria..." Kalec whispered under his breath as he began circling the Ethereal Caves where the scouts had last spotted her. Closing his eyes, he began to hear the deep, sorrowed song on the icy air. It cried a pain of unknown loss and a pain he had come to know. "Ria..." he gasped, diving down, letting the air carry him to her.

He hovered for a moment above a small cave that was almost invisible from the air. Taking a few steps into the cave, tucking his wings to his side, he called Ria's name. At first, his call received no answer except the empty echo of his own voice. His ears almost ached as he strained them for any noise, when he heard a small roar, too small for any grown dragon to make.

Just behind him, nearly covered by the thick mist that had began to set was Ithil. Pushing past Kalec, he flew deeper into the cave, calling out to Ria. Kalec ducked his head and followed the small whelp deeper into the cave.

"Ithil, what are you doing here?" he asked as the whelp flew frantically around the cave, continuously calling out for Ria. As Ithil continued to cry out, Kalec realize the small whelp had felt Ria's pain just as he had and was just as desperate to find her.

As his little wings struggled to hold his weight aloft, he fluttered even deeper in the cave until the only light came from the small reflections that had made their way back from outside. Kalec froze at the sight before his eyes as they reached the bowels of the cave.

Ria sat in the darkest corner, her tears frozen to her flushed face as the slight breeze blew her sapphire hair into a whirl. In the icy, darkness she almost vanished in it's shadows. The only thing that set her apart from the cave walls was the bright red cloak that laid at her feet. Kalec did his best to reach out to her, but there was no answer.

Life seemed to finally make it's way back into her eyes as she seemed to finally hear Ithil's cries.

"Ithil?" her weak voice tried to call back, barely causing an echo.

Ithil beat his wings harder, trying his best to reach he as fast as he could, but stopped and let out what sounded like a scream and started backing away.

"Ria...Are you..." Kalec stopped mid-sentence as the strong smell of elven blood hit him like hurricane winds. "Ria, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not hurt Kalec. They kill him Kalec, slaughtered him as if he meant nothing."

"Who..." Kalec tried to ask

"My brother...She murdered him, betrayed his love and trust. I'll rip her damned throat out."

Kalec was taken by surprise at the hatred and venom in the woman he love's voice. Never before had he heard her voice come even close to that tone, and it scared him and set him on edge.

"Who killed him Ria?"

"Saphrina!" she shouted as if even the thought of her name burned her mouth.

"Saphrina? Why? Why would she had killed Cal?"

Ria sprung off the ground and ran at Kalec full force, almost as if she meant to attack him. Reaching out, she wrapped her arms around Kalec's neck as fresh tears began to pour from her eyes as the encounter at the Black Mountain replayed in her mind.

Kalec had never felt such a mix of anger, sadness, pain and a soul aching hollowed feeling in his whole life, and it made him head swim making him feel as if he were going to be sick. He could not believe what Ria had just experienced, even though it saw it before his own eyes as if he had been there the whole time. Saphrina was Dragon born as well, just as Nevaria had been. Sealed away in an elven form, Saphrina had been one of the last Black dragons in the royal line.

Continuing to watch, Kalec discovered that it had been young Calanon's blood that soaked Ria's clothes and filled the cave with a smell that churned his stomach. The only thing worse than the thought of Saphrina as a dragon, was the thought that Rhovarian would probably make her the Dark Queen.

"We must warn Yura and the others. With the possibility of a new Dark Queen, we need to start protecting ourselves cause now Rhovarian will be more confident that his attacks will destroy us. If he chooses her as Queen, the Dark Flight's old powers will begin to regenerate, with or without the Earth's aid."

Ria stood silent, unsure of what to do as she stared with lifeless eyes at Calanon's body. He had looked up to her, and she had promised to protect him, and she had failed. Now she would never see her little brother ever again. Leaning down to lightly brush her fingers cross his red cloak, she swore she could almost hear him laughing in the meadow where she use to take him during the Winter Festival to build Snow Dragons.

"Ria, we'll bring him back to the Sanctum and honor his life properly. But before that, we need to move to protect your parents. If Saphrina didn't hesitate to use your brother, I can't see her not going after you through your parents."

Without answering, Ria climbed on Kalec's back and and lowered herself onto his neck, molding her body limply against his scales. Knowing now was not the time to say he was sorry or that Calanon's death wouldn't be in vein, Kalec said nothing as he carefully caressed Calanon's body in a large claw and made his way out of the cave, Ithil not too far behind.

As Kalec spread his wings and readied himself to take to the skies, he caught the scent of dark energy and quickly took off, knowing members of the Black Flight were in the area. Disappearing into the mist, Kalec could faintly hear Nevaria whispering Ancient elvish death prayers between her tears and quick gasps for breath. It broke his heart to hear the heartbreak in her voice.

"My Lord, your Queen has fully recovered.." Ayran whimpered "It seems as if the other she-elf caused more damage that we had originally thought."

Rhovarian growled under heavy breath as he turned to look at the pathetic blue.

"It seems I have overestimated my new Queen. Her hatred for her elven sister may not have been enough to fully release her. I may have to take to more drastic measures...Any news of the Azure Queen?"

"Nothing yet my Lord."

"Find her. We can't have her running back to the Life-Binder, or all of this was for naught. If word gets to Durion he will insist on a full on attack! They will destroy everything!" he roared loudly, causing the already timid Blue to shrink back before the angry Black, who's size dwarfed his own.

"Of course my Lord...right away."

They both turned to face the door as it burst open and two Dragonkin came rushing in followed by Saphrina.

"My lord! The she-elf has been found. She is with the Blue Aspect in the Ethereal Caves."

Rhovarian's smirk then turned to an evil look that shook Saphrina to the core.

"We'll have to move fast. You've fueled her rage beyond what I believe you can handle."

"But Ayran..." Saphrina stammered.

"Idiotic girl! You are Queen! You answer to no one but me. You do not take orders from that scum."

Hearing his words, something began to swell inside of Saphrina. She was truly better than everyone else, seconded only by her King and now everyone would know it.

"Ayran, send out our best to take them down."

"You're not joining them my Lord?"

"Not yet. I cannot risk taking on Kalecgos in this state. I have something much bigger in mind. Now, for you my Queen...Until you are fully separated from your elven flesh, you're still vulnerable seeing as Kalec's bride has progressed a little further than you. Until then you'll need to be watched at all times." Rhovarian whispered as best as a dragon could.

Slowly his black scales began to fade and a pale, scared human appeared before her. His paled skin, with his faded charcoal hair brought out the fire in his eyes and the deep scars that plagued his features.

"Now, come with me. It's fine to finally rip you free of your flesh prison and rebuild our flight." he chuckled deeply, running his icy fingers through her hair, sending a chill down her spine.

"What?"

"While you remain in this disgusting elvish flesh, you are of little use to me. But now, we shall free you, and you shall provide me with a flight renewed, and an heir to the world I will rebirth in flame."

Saphrina's stomach churned and fought back the urge to throw up. He was not the prince charming she had expected to marry, his scarred appearance was nothing compared to the perfection that was Kalec. Her skin crawled uneasily under his icy touch. Rhovarian snapped his fingers, causing Saphrina to flinch. The rest of the dragons and dragonkin in the room quickly darted for the door. Ayran, the last one out slammed the door behind him and Saphrina jumped again as the large metal bolt dropped over it, locking them both inside. No one would disturb them here, not until Rhovarian emerged from the hall satisfied that he had procured an heir and more warriors for his cause. None would dare, no matter how loudly Saphrina's screams for mercy became.


End file.
